ptc_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Center
When at the Petit Computer Wikia To download a game open your DS menu > Go to Petit Computer App and run it > Click on File Management > Then click Read QR Codes You will then notice a red outlined box on the top screen of the DS with three very small red outlines. What you need to do is take the camera and place it on the QR code on your computer and hold the code close. Be sure to scan QR Codes in order. Codes will have a box with the QR image on it and a number below, next to, or above the box. This number will look something like this 1/10. 1/10 means there are 10 codes you need to scan in a set but you need to start with the first one. If you skip 1/10 and go to something like 5/10 it will say the code is not for PTC or if you go from 1/10 to 3/10 and skip 2/10 it will say the QR contains different data from those read up until now. So heres a few good tips for you #When you scan a QR Code starting with 1/X the camera should be moved slowly and the code should be picked up by the DS camera really fast. #To make things a lot faster simply press the A button after a scan to bypass having to touch it with your germ infested hand or chew marked stylus #Make sure that the image is clear on your screen. If its not reading the QR code its either the code was not printed in the right order for some reason or your screen needs to be wiped down. Whens the last time you cleaned that dang thing anyway? #There is an awesome feature you might not notice right away when scanning with PTC. At the very bottom as you scan your Codes theres a little indicator letting you know which number to scan next. if you scan 1/10 itll ask for 2/10 at the bottom. #Make sure you memorize the file name so you can find it and run it in the program list When you finish all the codes it will ask you to save the file and then compile the codes to make the program or its features. Its a lot like downloading a steam game if you had to download each file, except not as slow and time consuming as I just made that sound. If the game has more then one list of 1/10 QR codes you will have to download them all to get the game or program to work. Finally when you want to run this new file be sure to know the name of the file so your not lost looking for it. Now that your all finished lets head back to the PTC main menu. From here you click on View Gallery > Scroll up and down the Program list until you find the file name. Once you click on it you will notice a box at the top screen telling you the name, size, date, and time then ask 'Is this the file you want?' > click RUN and you will see a loading screen followed by the title screen of the program. If there is an error please notify the Team/Club or author of the game unless it is a dropped program. (Now you see why I want Clubs and Teams for projects. You'll be able to do your own HQ services!) If you want to end the program press the select button on the DS. Editing a Project First before I start telling you how to look into others project codes and files note that you need to ask the Team or Club that made the published the game. Also note that huge filed games that user a large amount of QR Codes will not be editable because the code editor only goes up to 9999 after that its unreachable to the user veiwing. Now that that's over with Go to the PTC main menu > Click on veiw gallery > Find the program and write down or memorize the name > Go to the main menu again > Click Write Program > Click LOAD > then type in the name of the program > Click on EDIT at the bottom of the screen and you should be veiwing the games code files. Ta-dah! Be sure to learn from each other to help one another out! For any questions about how to scan, edit, or play games please submit a task in the help center